


Submission Master

by shedrovemehere



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, bc it's me, but like about eating ass, can u believe i wrote something that earns that tag, don't.... don't look at me, i mean there is some plot, it's a surprise tool that will help us later, verbose supervillain monologuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrovemehere/pseuds/shedrovemehere
Summary: After that, Zack knew Ibushi’s brazenness wasn’t just in the way he wrestled. He couldn’t stop wanting to possess him even more than he had in the ring that night; couldn’t stop thinking about those gorgeous bruises he’d left on Ibushi’s pretty neck. He wanted to leave more.





	Submission Master

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how we got here, but here we are! I saw [this prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=330919#cmt330919) and, although I really don't love writing smut and don't consider myself particularly good at it let alone kink, this just kind of came into my mind, so.... I hope you like it? I'm not sure if it's what OP wanted; I hope it's not too vanilla! I tried!
> 
> Prompt: _Their match at the G1 today gave me feelings. Zack wrenching Kota about, stretching out his body, forcing his submission. That's the shit I like to see._

Their match from a few days ago had been unbearably charged. He knew it must have been mutual from the way Ibushi looked at him during the match, the way his hands moved when he had Zack under his control. Zack’s been around the block enough times to know what it means; he knows he’s made a reputation for being willing to make good on his in-ring promises. Every time he’s faced Ibushi, he’s hoped it would end that way, and this third time the energy was so strong that every time he's looked at Ibushi since then, all he can think about is getting his hands on him away from the eyes of an audience. Ibushi was usually with his dickhead boyfriend, but Zack thought he saw a couple of times Kota watching him, paying attention to his movements. A few times he’d brushed up against Ibushi, and Ibushi returned the contact, let it happen. Once he even allowed Zack’s accidental touch to linger while he was standing there with Omega, and after that Zack knew Ibushi’s brazenness wasn’t just in the way he wrestled. He couldn’t stop wanting to possess him even more than he had in the ring that night; couldn’t stop thinking about those gorgeous bruises he’d left on Ibushi’s pretty neck. He wanted to leave more.

He took the risk this morning, seeing Kota at breakfast at the hotel, brushing up against him from behind and slipping his room key card into Ibushi’s hand. Ibushi made no indication that he’d even felt it, but when Zack got up to leave, he cast one last glance over at Ibushi, who met his eyes, and nodded. He was sitting right across from Omega, who saw Ibushi staring, and turned around and looked at Zack before turning back to their conversation, not seeming to grasp the significance of that nod. Ibushi seemed to know that confirming Zack’s suspicions in full view of his unwitting partner would be arousing; Ibushi and Omega were famously, dramatically in love. Everyone could see that they had eyes for no one but each other, and now Ibushi wielded that too like a weapon, letting Zack know that the pull he felt was enough to draw him away from a man he’d so publicly and touchingly reunited with. Zack already knew from the way Ibushi had been in the ring, but now it was even clearer he was dealing with a man who knows all about push and pull, domination and submission, despite his innocent anime protagonist looks.

Zack had found the whole reunion thing boring and overwrought, of course, and now he wonders if maybe Ibushi did too. Omega was an inherently disappointing man, anyway; despite being Heavyweight Champion he was a dramatic moron and a thin-skinned pest. And his hair was _terrible._ It wasn’t any wonder that Ibushi’s eyes strayed. Zack couldn’t wait to reward and punish his disloyalty, break him, make him submit. And the twisty-stemmed cherry on top was that Zack would have his match with Omega tonight, after he’d thoroughly undone Ibushi, who would probably subsequently lose to _fucking Hirooki Goto_ in front of his hometown crowd. It was too beautiful. _Who else has submitted both Golden Lovers in one day?_

* * *

Ibushi shows up at his hotel room, and it doesn’t matter that they have very little common language between them; not much talking is needed to navigate the removal of designer jeans and t-shirts. At first, he tries to pin Zack against the wall, or the bed, but Zack wriggles away, locking Ibushi’s hands or legs, trying to show him that he doesn't get to make the rules. There’s a bit of a tussle, and finally, Zack pushes him facedown onto the bed, one knee in the middle of his back. He finally feels that familiar and lovely feeling of Ibushi’s muscles relaxing, becoming compliant under his control, yielding, acknowledging Zack’s authority. “Now you understand,” Zack says, taking both of Ibushi’s wrists in his hands. He pins Ibushi there with his shin, sitting on his wrists, squeezing them between his calf and thigh. This elicits a pained noise, and Kota jostles his shoulders to try to find a more comfortable position. “You might not want to struggle; I can still be nice to you, you know.”

Zack bends down and slides his hand under the waistband of Ibushi’s stupid designer underwear, lightly cupping Kota’s ass, running his fingertips gently over the soft skin there. Ibushi’s wriggling his fingers, already losing blood from having his wrists locked up, so Zack takes two of them and sucks them, moving up and down, swirling his tongue around both fingers so Ibushi has no choice but to imagine his cock in Zack’s mouth. He’s making these wonderful little noises, and Zack sees why everyone likes this weirdo; his kind earnestness is evident even now. _I’m going to fuck every last drop of sweetness out of you._ Now he starts bucking his hips a little under Zack’s hand, which Zack encourages by grabbing Kota’s ass hard, moving his fingers closer to more sensitive areas. The gorgeous muscles of Ibushi’s shoulders as he writhes make Zack simultaneously hungry and envious. _There’s truly no justice in this nasty, brutish world. That dickhead Omega has this view whenever he wants it._ He leans down and jams his elbow between Ibushi’s shoulders, grinding down until he finally elicits a deliciously animal growl of pain. “Thank you,” he says, not caring whether Kota knows why he’s being thanked. He trails kisses between the shoulders where his elbow just was, nipping at it where he can, tasting the sweat. Ibushi starts moving his hips in more earnest.

“You like me now, eh Ibushi?” Zack laughs to himself as Ibushi shakes his head, not to say no but to try to get his hair out of his eyes. He still looks so kind, wanting to please, although Zack can see that his teeth are clenched. “Are you angry, or are you ready for me to fuck you, Ibutan?” He drags out the British _a_ , deliberately pronouncing it nasally, like the a in “cab.” Ibushi sneers a little, which melts into a smirky grin. “Don’t know which, eh? Heh. That’s fine, mate,” he leans his shin harder on Ibushi’s back, “I’ll continue until you can’t tell the difference anymore.” Ibushi squirms again, and that sneer comes back, but then the smirk returns again. It’s fucking sexy, but Zack paces himself. “I didn’t get so far in this business without being able to instantly pinpoint people’s weaknesses. For instance, you,” he puts an arm around Ibushi’s throat, pulling his neck backward, folding him back on himself— “have had neck problems, eh?”

Ibushi’s back is curved uncomfortably, but makes a gorgeous arch. He breathes through his teeth and snarls, now making angry grunting noises as he tries to breathe in the position he’s in. “But I know you’ve worked hard to rehab that neck.” He leans down and kisses Ibushi’s exposed throat, then nips, then bites, which earns him a startled noise of pain. Zack moves on to sucking hard enough to leave a mark, listening intently to the gorgeous sounds of Ibushi’s breathing getting heavier and more labored. “However,” Zack sits up, then reaches down with his other hand and grabs Ibushi’s ankle, pulling it toward himself, so Ibushi's entire body is curled painfully under Zack’s shin. “I know you haven’t worked nearly as hard on your knee problems.” Ibushi finally lets out a quiet yelp of pain and Zack pushes the ankle down, which puts painful pressure on the knee, and Ibushi screams in earnest now. When he looks back at Zack, his glare is fiery; he's mad.  _Let's see you be sweet now._ "Good. Let the hate flow through you, mate," Zack jokes, and when Ibushi just keeps glaring at him, he sighs. "Not a  _Star Wars_ fan, I take it." Kota grimaces with the strain on his back, but says nothing.

Zack loosens his grip a little, and sits back a little to take some pressure off Kota’s back. Now Ibushi’s breathing heavily, but not struggling. “I also know, for the record, that Kenny Omega doesn’t have that many weaknesses.” Kota calmly says something beginning with “Kenny,” but Zack doesn’t understand the rest. _Yeah, he won’t like this when he finds out._ “He went 60 minutes with Okada. And then more.” Zack moves quickly, keeping hold of Ibushi’s leg, now sitting on his back facing his ass, pinning his hands. He grabs the other ankle too so he’s holding both ankles now, locked under his arm. With his free hand, he pulls the waistband of Ibushi’s underwear off, exposing has ass.

“Completely, utterly inexplicably, due to the inherent injustice of the universe and life under capitalism, he gets to see _this_ view on a very regular basis, and he somehow endures that, too,” Zack continues as he wriggles down so his cock, lazily hard, can rest in the cleft between Ibushi’s ass cheeks. “He’s like one of those fucking crabs at the bottom of the ocean that can withstand water pressure that would crush anything else,” He slowly rocks his hips, and can’t help but draw a shaky, satisfied breath as he watches. “Except instead of three kilometres of ocean, it’s you, looking like this, constantly. _Bastard,_ ” he half-jokes, holding tighter to Ibushi’s ankles for leverage, putting more pressure on his knees, and he hears Ibushi draw a quick breath in through his teeth. “Now, he’s almost at the end of his G1 and he still looks fresh as the morning dew, which I do have to say is quite maddening.” His dick is more erect now, out of his way, and he licks his fingers, and reaches down, cupping Ibushi’s balls gently, feeling that he’s very hard. “Oh.” He trails his hand up, running his fingers between the cheeks of Kota’s ass, pressing down when he finds what he’s looking for. Ibushi grunts a little, but it doesn’t sound entirely pained. “I’ve concluded that Kenny Omega, while he may be an embarrassingly inept leader and an idiot who looks like the son of a sad mop and a labradoodle, doesn’t seem to have _any_ weaknesses.”

He shifts again, lightning quick, moving his hands to the back of Ibushi’s now-aching knees, holding him down and sitting back so he can finally indulge himself in burying his face in that beautiful ass, taking great pleasure in Ibushi’s very not-pained moans as he circles his tongue lazily. He works methodically, and when he finds the spot that makes Ibushi gasp, he doubles down, ruthlessly running his tongue over it. Ibushi is coming undone, mumbling something Zack doesn’t understand, punctuated by little high pitched gasps. Zack sits up suddenly, and Ibushi whines a little. “Except I think he does. Have one weakness, that is, and surely you know where I’m going with this by now, Ibutan.” He turns so he’s sitting on the backs of Ibushi’s thighs, facing his head now, and again rests his cock between Ibushi’s cheeks. This time he rocks his hips very deliberately, and he’s surprised at how close he’s brought himself, just by controlling this untamable man, who makes stupidly flipping backwards off a balcony look like a hawk gracefully diving for its prey, then stupidly shoots fireworks into his stupid beautiful mouth. “It’s you, of course. Kenny’s weakness.”

Ibushi is quiet now, still reeling from being rudely stopped short. “But I know my own weaknesses too, Ibushi. I know I’m probably not strong enough to beat Kenny Omega without help.” He flips Ibushi onto his back, and wonders briefly if he’ll try to fight back, but he doesn’t. “Did you like the marks I left on you after our match?” He knows Ibushi has not understood most of what he’s been saying, so he points to bruises on Ibushi’s thighs, then the ones on his neck, and mimes a choke hold. _“Suki desu ka?”_ He’s too busy to learn any real amount of Japanese, and usually he finds the people willing to go to great lengths to speak English to him. But that phrase, _do you like it,_ he knows, because it’s one of his favorite things to say to his opponents. _They never do_. But Ibushi nods, heavy lidded, and Zack grabs him by the wrists again, holding his hands behind his back while he sucks hickeys into the hollow next to Kota’s hip bone. Ibushi’s skin is pliant and bruises beautifully and easily, and he’s thrusting his hips in frustration as Zack sucks everywhere but his cock. Within a couple of minutes, he’s left four or five marks on Ibushi’s hips, and he meets Ibushi’s hungry gaze. He can’t quite place the look on Ibushi’s face, it’s still at least partially surprise, and at least partially frustration at being teased for so long. Kota suddenly tries to free his wrists from Zack’s grip, and Zack holds tightly, laughing as he pulls down, making Kota’s shoulder strain painfully. Ibushi makes an exasperated face, then almost effortlessly frees himself from Zack’s hold. Zack grabs his wrists again and now they’re facing each other sitting on the bed, and Kota again easily muscles out of Zack’s grip, locking eyes with him.

“What a little brat you are,” Zack says, smiling, and holds Ibushi’s wrists under his arms, a difficult lock for most, but again, Ibushi just shrugs him off. Now Zack’s angry that he’s surprised by this; Ibushi’s been playing along the whole time. He bristles as he tries to regroup, the idea that Ibushi’s just been _letting_ him do this is a sickening combination of maddening and touching. That sweetness he thought he was breaking, twisting out of him isn’t just still there, it's the thing that was allowing Zack to feel like he had control in the first place. Zack is truly pissed, now.

He slaps Kota _hard,_ hard enough to leave an angry mark in the perfect shape of a hand. Ibushi flinches when Zack hits him, but otherwise makes no reaction. “I have to admit, mate, you’re getting on my nerves a little bit,” Zack says, laughing as he trails a finger across the red mark. “That beautiful face of yours only looks more beautiful with my handprint on it.” Zack slaps him again, right in the same spot, and Ibushi’s only response is raising his eyebrows. He’s not fighting back, but he’s shown Zack he’s going to have to do better if he really wants him to submit. He grabs Ibushi’s hip and pushes his thumb into one of the marks he just left, which makes Ibushi inhale in pain, then meet Zack's eyes again, smiling; half challenge, half appreciation. _“Suki desu ka?”_  Ibushi looks down and his eyes go wide as he notices all the angry purple-red marks on his hips, and he gives Zack a startled look.

Zack laughs to himself. “Oh dear, what will Kenny say? Are you going to be in trouble with your Golden Lover?” Ibushi’s still staring. “That’s the idea, mate. I might not be able to beat him physically, but how will he feel when he finds out you’ve been with someone else? I wonder how that will affect his performance tonight.” Ibushi has a confused look on his face, now. “You,” Zack says this part slowly, so that maybe Ibushi will understand, “are going to help me win against Kenny Omega.” Ibushi looks like he _does_ understand, and he furrows his brow angrily, saying something in Japanese which sounds adorably outraged. When Zack doesn’t respond, he speaks again, this time, a question beginning with “Kenny” and sounding even angrier. “Don’t let it come between us, Ibutan.”  Zack slaps him one last time, and this time, Ibushi looks hurt and angry, and a little confused. He stares intently at Zack for a moment, as if affronted or angered, but after a little while, settles into a serene smile.

He’s seen Ibushi flex and bend in the ring, he knows he’s formidable. He’s just proven he could probably wring Zack’s neck if he wanted to, but he seems to enjoy letting Zack do what he wants. A man that beautiful and powerful under his control is what Zack came here to get, and he’s hard at just the thought of how thoroughly he’s gotten Ibushi to behave. Ibushi eyes him ravenously, then unexpectedly shoves him back against the headboard. Zack goes to smack him again, but Ibushi catches his wrist, eyes sparkling with mischievous lust, and shakes his head _no._ Zack tries to wrest his hand away from Kota, but he’s very clearly overpowered, which he surprisingly finds he doesn’t mind.

“Show me.” Ibushi says, teeth bared, and Zack feels unexpectedly flushed. “I want…” Ibushi runs his hand down Zack’s chest, letting his hand fall and his fingers brush lightly over his hipbone. “I’ll do it. A submission you like.” He’s so earnestly enthusiastic and raw with his lust, it’s hard not to do what he wants. Before he can say anything, Kota lifts him up to his knees, and whirls him around so his hands are on the headboard and he’s facing the wall. Ibushi’s on his knees behind Zack, and he grabs both Zack’s wrists and bends his arms so they’re behind his head, holding his wrists together, left elbow folded over right. “Okay?” Ibushi says, and Zack has to admit he likes this one. He nods, and Ibushi yanks down on his wrists, sending a jolt of pain through his left elbow as it overextends a little.

“Okay,” Zack says, still collected and unyielding, affecting disinterest. “I presume you’re going to fuck me at some point?”

Ibushi is surprisingly good at navigating a lube bottle one-handed. Without much warning, he slips in a finger, and Zack’s breath catches. Ibushi says something soft and approving, giving Zack a moment to adjust. “All right then,” Zack breathes. In just a few moments, Zack’s gone from in charge to being dominated; it happened so quickly, and he finds the sudden shift makes him achingly hard. Zack doesn’t get too caught up in being supremely in charge, especially when it would mean denying himself something he wants. And above all, he indulges in what he wants. _Luckily I’ve learnt to eschew toxic masculinity._ He doesn’t need to be in control to feel validated all the time; better than most, he can spot a skillful, expertly dominant hand. And better than most, he can admire it. _Omega, you absolute git._

Ibushi laughs cheerfully, as if they’re having lunch or something, and slowly adds a second finger, which Zack leans onto, sharp pain in his elbow to accompany the burning sensation of being stretched. Ibushi moves his fingers around gently, very practiced hands, looking for the right spot, and when he finds it, Zack shudders and collapses a little, the slicing pain in his elbow yanking him back up with discomfort. His shoulders and knees are cramping up, his wrists are getting numb, and he remembers how much he appreciates someone who’s as good at pain for pleasure’s sake as he is; _it’s been far too long_ . He squirms, and Ibushi firmly renews his grip on Zack’s wrists. _“No,”_ he says, and Zack can hear the kind smile in is voice. _Asshole._ Ibushi lets Zack rest briefly as he puts on a condom, and Zack can hear him quietly inhaling in arousal with every stroke as he applies the lube. Ibushi deftly grabs Zack’s wrists and puts them into position again, holding them tightly with one hand, Zack’s hip in the other hand. Zack exhales as Kota slowly pushes in.

Kota only goes in about halfway, though, and won’t go further, moving slowly in and out but never going very deep. He lightly wraps part of his hand around the head of Zack’s cock, again not going further, just lightly touching. Ibushi viciously pulls down on Zack’s wrists, and Zack isn’t hurt, but realizes that any movement backward or forward movement will cause his elbow slicing pain. And Ibushi’s keeping just enough distance that Zack has to push back if he wants Kota to enter him all the way, and he has to rock forward for Kota’s hand to have enough contact with his cock to get him off. He tries to move Ibushi closer, but Ibushi’s stronger, and this is the way he wants it; he knows exactly what he’s doing, and makes sweet supportive noises whenever Zack moves. Ibushi seems to like forcing him here, making him make the choice between relief and comfort. And he can’t really tell which part of it Ibushi likes most, causing him pain, or getting him off. _Truly a man after my own heart._

Zack rocks back, breathing through the pain in his elbow, and then forward. The pain is an intoxicating when combined with how fucking good it feels to have Ibushi filling him, and his hand sliding down the length of his cock. He focuses on the sensations of getting fucked and fucking Kota’s hand, trying to make the elbow pain constant rather than intermittent so it’s easier to deal with. He breathes deep and thrusts his hips, sharp and clear pain in his elbow increasing, and he’s outside himself, reduced to his body’s impulses, pain and arousal crashing together dizzyingly. He’s all sensation, and the insistent drive for more contact overshadows the pain; he has no choice, and Ibushi is not moving. He leans into the pain, rocking backward and forward, finding the perfect angle to get fucked and for his cock to fill Ibushi’s hand. When he comes, he can feel his whole body tense up, and Ibushi pulls on his wrists, increasing the already-painful angle his elbow is bending, and his vision goes white with sensory overload. A few more thrusts and Kota’s done, too, wrenching Zack’s elbow and sinking his teeth into his shoulder as he silently orgasms.

Ibushi is unceremonious about the rest, not really bothering to be kind but not being rude either. He cleans up, and looks down at the bruises on his hips as he puts his jeans back on gingerly. It’s delicious to know that Zack’s not only had a delightful afternoon, he’s also going to win his match with Omega tonight, once Omega sees what he’s done to the Golden Star. He laughs to himself as Ibushi leaves, looking a little sad.

* * *

Zack’s elbow hits the canvas at the same time as the rest of him, except his elbow feels like it’s hanging limply; sharp burning pain if he tries to turn it any way but straight. Zack figured out what had happened—far too late, but he figured it out the second Omega came at him when the bell rang, icy eyes fiery and sadistic. Omega targeted his elbow, of course, and Zack managed to put up a pretty good fight, despite it all. He'd had counters for one, two, three One-Winged Angels, but not the fourth one, where Kenny holds him by the elbow, making sure it hits the ground _hard._ Omega covers, and Zack can’t see through the involuntary tears in his eyes, let alone find the presence of mind to kick out. As soon as the count is done, Omega crawls up next to Zack, face right against his ear. “ _Suki desu ka?”_ Omega says in a raspy, breathless voice, gulping for air, and Zack doesn’t even have the energy to groan. He grabs Zack by the elbow and pulls his head close, and Zack winces in pain, as Omega laughs quietly. “You've brought this on yourself.”

Omega seems not to care that he needs to get up and have Red Shoes raise his hand in victory. “We are both happy to share, from time to time. I’d say ‘you’re welcome,’ but you’re an ungrateful sonuvagun, aren’t you? Couldn’t just be happy with fucking the kindest, most beautiful man anyone in this arena-slash-universe has ever seen?” Kenny pulls his head away to smile a sickeningly sweet grin at Zack, who looks away disinterestedly. Or tries to. “He liked you, he always has, and you only wanted to use him to get to me. Seems like a bit of a waste, eh?” He shakes his head in exaggerated disappointment, and Zack can’t really process it, but fragments of earlier today flash through his mind as he replays Ibushi’s actions in the context of a totally sanctioned crush. He's angry at Ibushi, Omega, and himself as he realizes how much sense that makes. “All’s fair in love and war, my friend; I’m not mad about your strategy, in fact I kinda admire it.” Kenny’s smile is still unnerving and sinister. “But you made him _sad_ , Zack, you made my Ibutan _sad,_ ” Kenny says, his treacly grin melting into menacing, hateful look as he stands up, pushing Zack down for leverage. He looks down and says, “that’s why he had to hurt you. And then _I_ hurt you for fun.” He smiles, curtsies, and kicks Zack full force in the elbow, blinding and nauseating, and Zack falls over, clutching his elbow, writhing in agony. Omega leans over him and says “you’re absolutely right about my weakness, by the way.” He laughs villainously as he walks away, receives his belt, and leaves the ring without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone think I could really do my OTP dirty like that? For the story's sake I hope you did, but I couldn't. I hope this is still what you wanted, prompter!


End file.
